1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storing container, etc.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer which is an example of a liquid ejecting device, a printing is performed to a print medium by ejecting ink, which is an example of liquid, from a print head to a print medium such as a print sheet, etc. In the ink-jet printer, it is well-known that the ink is supplied from an ink cartridge which is an example of a liquid storing container. In such ink cartridge, conventionally, the ink is stored in a liquid containing section having a structure in which a sheet-like member (film) is welded to a container-shaped case (see e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-206936). In the ink cartridge described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-206936, a structure in which an urging-force is applied to a sheet-like member through a pressure receiving plate from a conically-shaped coil spring arranged in the liquid containing section is employed. In this ink cartridge, when the ink in the liquid containing section is consumed, a pressure inside the liquid containing section is reduced so that the volume of the liquid containing section is decreased. At this point, the pressure receiving plate is displaced in a direction approaching to the bottom of the container-shaped case by which the conically-shaped coil spring is compressed. The volume of the liquid containing section is decreased by which the pressure receiving plate is displaced and the sheet-like member is deformed in a direction approaching to the bottom of the container-shaped case.
In the structure described in the aforementioned Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-206936, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H8-310004, a plate material such as a pressure receiving plate, a pressure plate, etc. is supported by a spring that urges the plate material so that there is a problem that a position or a posture of the plate material easily varies.